1. Field of Invention
By way of example, component to component transfer can involve transfer of particulate materials under pressure, under vacuum, under gravity, or assisted by gravity, from a hopper or the like storage or accumulation vessel via a flexible duct to a conveyor, processing apparatus or plant or to a container. By way of further example, the transfer of particulate materials (whether a powder, granules, prills or other agglomerations) can be moved from a collection or the like vessel or hopper via a flexible connection (with or without the assistance of gravity or gas movement) to a receiving component, plant or the like. In the dairy industry for instance, milk, casein or other powders are to be transferred from a hopper to a downstream apparatus where the treating apparatus or the hopper is subject to vibration. In such a situation the flexible duct as a coupler leads to allows a reduction in the transfer of any vibration from one component to the other. This can be important to avoid damage, errors in weighing, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is currently known to hose clamp top and bottom such flexible ducts in a hose like manner about a discharge and/or receive tube. Such flexible ducts or hoses are made of many types of different material depending on the function they are to serve. They can primarily or solely be of a plastics material e.g. polyester, TEFLON™, KEVLAR™, or the like. They can be a fabric (synthetic or natural). They can be some combination of the foregoing.
Frequently such transfers are solely or partially under the effect of gravity or the like. There can be an input of vibration to assist discharge and/or movement. In some situations there can be gas or air entrainment. There can even be some gravity and/or vibrational assistance to any such air or gas entrainment system.
There is however a difficulty with traditional systems that use an encircling hose clamp about a rigid discharge or receiving tube as this leads to crevices that readily lend themselves to the trapping of materials. In the case of an industry such as the food industry (e.g. dairy included) or pharmaceuticals such capture can give rise to hygiene difficulties particularly if not cleaned regularly. The need to remove and replace a hose clamp makes such regular cleaning cumbersome.